Being Seen
by futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale
Summary: Bella Swan is a nobody but she wants that to change. What for? A Boy of course. And with the help from her popular best friend Alice and her new music project she will face the challenges that lay ahead to be seen. All Human. Canon Couples.Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody,**

**This is my new story. I know that I havn't updated my other ones in like forever but I have decided to put them on hiatus **** sorry I just can't find inspiration. In English I wrote a short story but really liked the idea so this is the result I'm really excited so I promise updates, also my fabulous beta, flawless-lips ( check out her stories) will keep me on my toes. Hope you like **** Read on…**

Being Seen

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Have you ever felt as though you're invisible? Like you blend right into the background as if a piece of furniture? You're not popular, but you don't get picked on because nobody even notices you in the first place. Everybody knows your name and maybe one thing about you, but they never really know the real you.

Welcome to my life.

I'm not saying I don't like this life; I absolutely love it, because there was a time when I stood out. It was a time where people took notice of me, a time when people were interested in me, a time when I was new here.

When I first moved here in the middle of year 8 I had come from a poor public school where I had pink streaks in my long mahogany hair, three piercings in each ear and my belly button as well as a tattoo on my lower back (yes I got a tattoo when I was thirteen), to this exclusive boarding school where you could do next to nothing. The seniors were allowed off campus in their cars and had a lot more freedom, but when you were juniors, you couldn't do a lot.

This boarding school was the reason why I liked blending into the background. At my old school I was always the centre of attention but that was because the other students were just like me. But when I moved here, it was like it was a completely different world. I didn't belong. The people were so different that I didn't want to stand out anymore because it wasn't accepted and people like me were called freaks. I'm not retarded or emo or anything but I'm not into cheerleading and being a pose. I was independent and liked to take risks and have fun.

At my old school I had been the prankster of the year with my partner in crime Rosalie. We got in so much trouble all the time that when I got caught egging the principal's car my parents thought I was in need of some very strict discipline.

This is how I ended up at Wilson Academy. So when I walked in that first winter's day with my piercings and pink hair, everyone wanted to know the new 'so called' rebel- I was there brand new shiny toy.

But just like a new toy, after a while I was no longer new, and the questions ran out. The pink in my hair faded just like me into the background until only the friends I had made talked to me. I stopped my prank pulling ways, because lets face it none of these stuck up bitches wanted to get down and dirty. I found I actually liked this life better for when I lived here. I no longer had to stutter when people talked to me and no more rumors were spread about me being a prostitute or a drug dealer. I only kept in touch with my partner in crime and by the start of year 9 I had appeared to have turned into one of them. My parents couldn't have been happier and neither could I. I was no longer the Isabella Swan everybody wanted to know.

But now as I sit in my bedroom about to start year 11, thinking about all of this, I realize that the part of me I thought I left at public school was still there inside of me. As they say you can take the girl out of public school, but you can't take the public school out of the girl. I realized that I wanted to be noticed again, and for the same reason many others wanted to be seen, it was for a boy. And I would be noticed, with a best friend that is one of the most popular girls in the school how hard could it be?

I need a change and to show people who I am.

**So that was that.**

**Next chapter will really start the story up. Yes I have already written it **** and I will also explain heaps next chapter.**

**Now lets play a game **

**Each chapter I will ask a question and lets say for now if I think you give a good answer ( like one that makes me laugh, is interest or weird) you can have a preview of the next chapter so….**

**What were/are you like in high school?**


	2. A moment

**AN: Yay! Second chapter already, see told you I would update **** So this is where the story really starts and for anybody who doesn't live in Australia, you may find the school system a bit weird but ill explain at the bottom. I also forgot to add a disclaimer so….**

**I do not own anything of twilight!**

**So… read on..**

Chapter 2: That moment when you realize it could happen.

It was the day before school went back and I was preparing for my first day of year 11. Alice Cullen, who was my best friend, and I were moving into our new senior dorm. It was in the building across from the juniors and was like a whole different world. It had a food court twice as big, its own car park- which could I just say I would need very soon and everything else I would need to survive. As seniors we were aloud to go off campus as long as we were back and checked in by midnight, but they don't really enforce that rule.

Alice and I had been best friends since I had moved to this school and she knew all about my past. She was one of the most popular people in the school but she hated it, saying it was only because of her brother.

Alice didn't hang around with the other popular girls who were all known for fucking anything with two legs that played football. She hated them. Alice was obsessed with shopping and loved to give me makeovers. I liked shopping but I never wore anything that made me stand out and that annoyed Alice to no end. She was short, maybe a few inches shorter than me, and had small pixie like features. Her hair was jet black and mildly short, always molded with product so it stuck out in every which way direction. Alice was gorgeous with fair, but not pasty skin and bright blue- green eyes.

"Alice what do you have in all these boxes… bricks?" I asked after the hundredth trip to the dorm carrying all of Alice's boxes. I had finished bringing mine in an hour ago.

"It's just my stuff. Toughen up princess, maybe you should work out more." She rolled her eyes when I glared at her. "Ugh, what is in here that's heavy?" she grunted as she tried to pick the box up herself. I shrugged.

"Oh, it's magazines. Why didn't you leave that box for Emmett?" Alice asked when she looked in the box.

I flopped down on the sofa, refusing to help anymore when Emmett and Jasper walked in with the TV set.

Emmett was one of Alice's brothers. He was in his second senior year, grade 12, and had muscles popping out everywhere muscles could ever possibly be. He was tall and had short, dark brown curly hair that would be like ringlets if he ever let them grow. He had big dimples, a huge smile and golden eyes that shone like two stars in the night sky. Emmett was also the sweetest guy and would always look out for us. He loved to laugh and would always play pranks on us. That's how I first met these guys. Emmett had heard about why I moved here and all about my past pranks and he invited me to sit with him. From then on they had become my new family.

Jasper was Alice's long term boyfriend. They had been dating ever since they started high school and had been inseparable ever since. Jasper had bright, sky blue eyes that sparked alive every time he saw Alice and golden blonde, light curly hair that looked as though he slept with it that way and never did anything to it. He was like a brother to me, where if I was feeling down, I could go talk to him and he could always make me feel better. Jasper was good like that. He could always somehow change your emotion to what it should be like. Both of the boys were on the basketball team and Jasper was also in year 12.

They placed the TV set where Alice had told them and Emmett started setting it all up.

"Seriously Alice, why do you have so much stuff?" I asked confused as I looked around the room wondering how we will ever have enough space to live in.

"Well I just can't throw things out. All my old clothes are my babies, old magazines have styles that are always coming back and shoes- well unless they break you just do not throw them out full stop," she answered, biting her lip, also looking at her own stuff.

"Alice, maybe it is time to sort through your stuff and clean out," Jasper suggested, lacing his arms around Alice's middle.

Quicker then I thought possible Alice was out of his arms facing him with the biggest death glare she could muster on her face.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Alice seethed. "Huh? Want to say that again Jasper Whitlock? What if I said we should throw out all your civil war books? I am NOT throwing out any of my stuff so everybody just shut the fuck up!" she said to all of us.

Me and Emmett threw our arms up in surrender mumbling about how it must be her time of month and Jasper just stood there looking like a little boy who just got shouted at by his mother.

"I'm sorry Alice, I love your stuff. I'm sorry." he pouted and Alice instantly forgave him. She skipped right over to him and the two started making out right there.

"Jesus guys, get a room for fucks sake," I said in disgust.

I looked over to Emmett and he was just standing there watching and sighing.

"Pervert much Emmett?" I laughed and the happy couple broke away and laughed too.

"I really want a girlfriend," he sighed ignoring our laughter. "But no girls at this school are nice, hot, smart and not a slut" he added the last part just as Jasper was about to suggest somebody.

"What about Bella here?" Alice proposed.

I tried to picture it. Emmett and I walking around hand in hand and then….kissing. We made a disgusted face at each other then burst out laughing.

"Well then your screwed Em," Alice concluded and went back to making out with Jasper.

"Thanks sis," Emmett said sarcastically. He went back to fixing the television up.

I hadn't had a boyfriend yet at this school because, like I said, I don't get noticed. But that didn't stop me from having crushes. Well one crush really. For the past two and a half year I have liked the same guy. No body knows and I plan on keeping it that way. He is just way to far out of my league.

"Bella? Bell-l-l-l-la? Hello anyone in there?" I sighed as I snapped out of my daydream and back into reality.

"What Alice?" I snapped, angry she broke my little fantasy bubble.

"I was just saying lets go into my bedroom and look through all my clothes while the guys are setting up all the other electrical things." Right as she said that a puff of smoke came out the back of the microwave and right into Emmett's shocked face. Jasper burst out laughing and Alice and I shook our heads. "Or trying to would be better," she finished as we walked into her bedroom.

Alice's bedroom was a lilac colour with white shelves and a wardrobe but you could barely see any of this anymore with how many boxes and suitcases were in there labeling shoes and clothes.

"Well lets get started and we can start putting all of it away in the wardrobe".

For half an hour we sorted Alice's clothes and put them away, but we soon got bored and were having mini fashion shows in her bedroom. I wasn't crazy about in but we were having fun messing around.

My turn was next and Alice found a black, denim mini skirt for me to try on. I had told Alice that I wanted to be noticed again, but I never told her why, and we figured if I changed the way I dressed it might be a start.

Alice left the room to go get a drink and told me to come out when I had it on.

I slipped on the skirt with the top Alice had also picked out. It was halter neck and the neckline came right down to the strip around my waist showing off lots of boob. The top half was brown including the waist strip and the bottom half that flowed out was white. The whole top had also been embroidered with gold.

I finished the outfit off with the black heels that I had on with my last outfit and went to look in the mirror.

Alice had already done my make up and hair, when I looked in the mirror I realized that this outfit would definitely get me noticed, but even though it looked hot I think I should ease back into being noticed instead of an all of a sudden shock.

"Alice there is no way I can wear this to school to-" my breath caught when I stepped out of the room and noticed Edward, with all his bronze hair, green eyed beauty, sitting there, mouth open, eyes wide… looking at me.

"Oh yes you can," Edward responded nodding his head slowly taking me in from head to toe. When his eyes finally meet mine I blushed but couldn't make myself look away. In that exact moment the gentle hum that I always felt when I was near him turned into a powerful electric shock, that I knew he had to feel as well because he gasped and ran out of the room.

I tried to get my breathing and heart rate back to normal but it was no use.

Edward was the boy I had the biggest crush on and also the reason I wanted to be noticed. Edward was Alice's twin brother even though they look nothing like each other. He was the new basketball captain and the most popular guy in school. I wouldn't call us friends but we did occasionally talk to each other, like when I was with Alice and she was talking to him and stuff like that. At those moments he would seem like a genuinely nice guy, but as soon as you saw him two minutes later with his friends he would turn back into the player everybody knew he was.

Edward had lots of dates and that was really all he had. As a general rule, he didn't have girlfriends- not to say he couldn't get any girl he wanted. At the moment he was with Tanya Denali, his longest running date and even though she wasn't really called his girlfriend, they were practically a couple. They would always hook up in the middle of the parking lot and every time I saw them jealously swept over me.

Tanya was the head cheerleader, so when Edward became captain it was kind of expected for them to get together, and then they did.

I was snapped back into reality by Emmett "oooooohing" and Alice giving me a knowing stare.

"Now I know why you want to be noticed," Alice smirked, "you like my brother!"

"No I don't," I tried lying but I was never a good liar and Alice always saw through me anyway.

xoxo~ ~xoxo

Alice and I walked arm in arm through the school smiling at the looks I was getting in my new outfit, while Emmett and Jasper growled- literally growled- at any guy who tried to see if they could catch a look up my skirt- which wouldn't be that hard.

"Seriously Bella, how about you put some pants on," Emmett suggested. "You would still look hot and I wouldn't have to punch anyone on our first day back at school."

"Emmett, Bella's a big girl she can look after herself." Alice shook her head.

We walked into the parking lot where- big shock- a silver Volvo and its owner were surrounded by a big group of jocks and cheerleaders.

I could see him leaning against the car in his dark denim jeans and tight white top that showed all his muscles perfectly, with his arm around Tanya in her short cheerleading uniform.

Jealousy swept through as I thought of how much I wanted to be her.

I squealed as Mike Newton ran past and pinched my ass right as Emmett swung around and punched him in the eye. That was going to leave a mark.

I looked back over to where Edward stood and he must have heard me squeal because now he was looking at Mike and giving him a death glare. When he saw me staring his face turned expressionless and the same electricity from yesterday passed though us.

Tanya seeing the look we were giving each other grabbed Edward and started making out with him right there in front of everyone.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile then grabbed my hand and lead me over to the group.

"Easy there Edward," Emmett punched Edward in the shoulder to stop him from having sex with Tanya right there in the parking lot.

Tanya righted her uniform and gave me a 'follow me' look. She led me around the other side of the car where a couple more jocks and cheerleaders were.

"Listen up Swan," she sneered, "you can dress in all the skanky clothes you want and hang out with whoever you want, but just because Mike Newton might like it doesn't mean by BOYFRIEND will. Yep you got that right, boyfriend; Edward asked me the other day." She smiled wickedly.

"Once you're a nobody, you're always a nobody. And anybody worth dating will always remember that and won't ever touch you." The jocks nodded and they all walked off together.

I rolled my eyes and brushed it off- I had thick skin- but part of me couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true… Edward would never date me. Also Edward has a girlfriend, his first girlfriend? Could that happen?

But I couldn't ponder that thought for to long as an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"_All Seniors report to quadrangle immediately."_

That would be now so I went back to Alice and we walked with Emmett and Jasper to the quad.

"Welcome back to school, and hello to our new year 11's, whose first senior year it is." The principal smiled, "and also to our familiar year 12s which we are all sad to know this is your last year."

"I'll never forget you Mr. Campbell!" Emmett screamed.

"Yes, and I will definitely miss you, Emmett," Mr. Campbell muttered, and the whole class laughed.

"Well before you all head off to class, we have some interesting news. A new student. Say hello to…"

**AN: ooooh whos it going to be. Sorry but you would have to be a little think if you didn't already know. **

**So the school system well…**

**the school is in America and also has no uniforms**

**but the grades are Australian. Year 11 is junior year in America and year 12 is senior year but both these years are called senior years in Australia.**

**Emmett and Jasper are in year 12, Bella, Alice and Edward are in year 11**

**Any other questions ask me ok.**

**Now for the question of the chapter…**

**Have you ever had a secret crush? Tell me about it **


End file.
